1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an ophthalmology apparatus configured to measure an aberration of an eye to be examined and a method of controlling the ophthalmology apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of known ophthalmology apparatuses in recent years include a scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO) apparatus configured to scan a fundus two-dimensionally with a laser beam and acquire two-dimensional images of the fundus by receiving reflected light from the fundus, and an optical coherence tomography (OCT) configured to acquire a tomographic fundus image by using interference of low-coherence light. Examples of types of the OCT mainly include Time Domain OCT (TD-OCT) or Fourier Domain OCT (FD-OCT). Examples of the FD-OCT include Spectral Domain OCT (SD-OCT) and a Swept Source OCT (SS-OCT).
In such an ophthalmology apparatus, improvement in resolution by means of increased NA of a laser irradiation optical system is now in progress in recent years. At this time, since measurement light needs to pass through an optical tissue of an eye such as a cornea and a crystalline lens, and hence an image quality of a fundus image may be lowered due to an influence of an aberration of the cornea or the crystalline lens. Accordingly, The AO-SLO and the AO-OCT including an adaptive optics (AO) configured to measure an aberration of the eye and adapt the aberration integrated therein is disclosed in Y. Zhangetal, Optics Express, Vol. 14, No. 10, 15 May 2006. When measuring an aberration of an eye, Shack Hartman wave-front sensor system is generally employed. This system focuses a laser onto a retina of an eye and irradiates the retina therewith. Subsequently, part of reflected and scattering light from the retina, which has passed through the pupil and emitted from the pupil, is received by a sensor such as a CCD camera through a micro lens array, and on the basis of the received light, measurement of the wave front on the basis of the received light is enabled. Then, a variable mirror of a wave-front correction device of a spatial phase modulator is driven to correct the measured wave front. Accordingly, photographing of the fundus with high resolution is achieved.